Life with the Chipettes 2: Radiant Redhead
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Sequel to LwtC 1: BB Read that first. Alvin is dealing with his rejection by Jeanette and gives up on love. Meanwhile, can a certain blue-eyed chipette show him who he really belongs with? AxB, with some SxJ, TxE, and possibly the occasional AxJ. Cartoon!
1. Prologue

Life with the Chipettes 2: Radiant Redhead  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Prologue~

As the waning moon slowly set and the bright orange ball of sun rose, marking the start of yet another day, icy-blue orbs fluttered open to the light pouring into the room. Eyes glowing with hope that maybe today would be the day, a pink-clad chipette hopped out of bed, falling gracefully into her fuzzy slippers. Her auburn hair was picture perfect, as if walking out of a fashion shoot rather than her silk-sheeted bed. The chipette stretched slightly and cracked open her bedroom door just enough to hear the faint snoring of her sisters, and the rather loud snoring of her guardian. The girl slowly shut her door again and flopped down on her bed. Then, carefully, she glanced out her window, and saw a chipmunk clad in red walking down the street, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Good morning!" the chipette called gleefully, sending a cheerful grin in the direction of the boy below as she threw open her window to shout her greeting. The azure-eyed chipmunk glanced up for a fraction of a second before continuing on his walk down the street. Feeling dejected, the chipette threw on a pink three-layer ruffled miniskirt, a light pink long sleeved shirt, a deep red crop vest, red legwarmers, pink shoes, white tights, and a pink jacket. She bolted down the stairs of her house, scribbled out a note, and dashed out the door to reach the capped chipmunk before he got too far away.

"Alvin!" she called feverishly as her flats slapped the sidewalk with a tremendous amount of force. The chipmunk just a few yards away had broken into a run at the sudden shout. The chipette's blue eyes narrowed as she sprinted faster toward him, finally grabbing his red sweatshirt sleeve and tugging him to a halt at the neighborhood park. It was early morning, so hardly anyone was at the grassy area.

"What do you want, Brittany?" Alvin questioned with a bored expression, a knowing look hidden deep in his features as he looked his friend over. Brittany frowned as she sat down on a bench, Alvin coming down with her. Her eyes were locked in his. They looked the same way they had for three weeks; sad, lonely, rejected, like nothing in the world could cure whatever it was. Brittany knew exactly what was on his mind: it was her own little sister, Jeanette. Brittany felt guilty for the entire ordeal she had put her counterpart through. Having dated Jeanette's boyfriend, Simon, who also happened to be Alvin's brother, Jeanette and Alvin had fake-dated in rejection and had actually somewhat fallen for each other…and then Jeanette had finally chosen Simon as the one to whom her heart belonged. Alvin was a wreck since then, and hardly breathed a word to his bespectacled brother.

"I just wanted to make conversation with you. I mean, we never talk anymore," the redhead stated matter-of-factly as she looked over the sapphire-eyed boy with curiosity and hurt swelling within her. Her face contorted into a feigned look of upset as she got up and began to walk away. Alvin didn't get up after the redhead; he watched her leave him, knowing he was hurting her. But did he care? Well, why should he? Nobody cared about him, so he was just going to return the favor like the nice person he was. He looked back up; Brittany glared at his idle figure sitting alone on the bench.

"You're being pathetic," the girl stated. The red-capped boy on the bench didn't seem fazed by her somewhat harsh words. He was focused on other things, those "things" being Jeanette and Simon walked into the park, hand-in-hand, grinning at each other from ear-to-ear like lovesick puppies.

"Disgusting," the boy stated, grimacing as his face twisted into a look of hatred for his younger brother and love toward the brunette next to him. Brittany felt her blood boil like a teakettle on a stove as she watched her counter's jealous reaction to the bespectacled couple walking into the park in La La Land. The fiery blaze of anger evident in her eyes as she whirled around to face her counterpart once more, the redhead let out a stream of gibberish words to the chipmunk, while his response was merely an amused smirk at her. Flustered, the pink-clad chipette stormed off. Alvin leaned back, perplexed as he realized quickly what he'd just done.

"I just got rid of the only one who was tolerating my ranting longer than anyone," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 1

Life with the Chipettes 2: Radiant Redhead  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 1~

In the following days Alvin's inability to have good, meaningful conversations with people had gotten worse than before. School was torture for the red-clad chipmunk as his grades were slipping up terribly. His soul was being brutally beaten when he watched how Simon and Jeanette held each other lovingly like they were the only two people in the world and no one else mattered to them anymore. It was sending the red-capped chipmunk's life spiraling out of control. The worst was when he was talking to Brittany. He honestly didn't want to hurt the auburn-haired chipette's feelings, but something inside of him rose up and bubbled over at the sight of her. He just couldn't take the fact that she was his first love and had gone to Simon instead, forcing him to date Jeanette only to have her go to Simon. He had played out the scenario time and time again in his head. He couldn't take it anymore! He felt as if he was spending way too much time near his family and close-to-family friends. He needed to get away.

His plea for an escape came answered one day in the form of another chipette in homeroom.

"Class, this is Charlene Aerocromfitchister, and she comes from Florida," Alvin's teacher announced. Alvin's eyes widened slightly at the new chipette. She had long golden hair pulled back up into a high ponytail, which came to rest at her butt. She was wearing a dress that stopped _seven inches_ above her knees. It was red and sparkly. She also had a red sparkly choker and red sparkly Mary Jane heels on. She had on a purple jacket and a purple bracelet. Her eye shadow was lavender. Her eyes were a mesmerizing aqua color. Her lips were bright red with lipstick. She looked like she was the kind of girl every guy on the planet dreamed of having. She took the empty seat which was so conveniently located on Alvin's right side. On Alvin's left side, where Brittany was sitting, the blue-eyed chipette looked on in anger as her counterpart looked over the new girl.

"Okay class, today we are encouraging you to join the Drama Club and try out for their new play they wrote themselves, 'It Takes Three.' It is about a girl who likes a boy, who has a crush on another girl, the first girl's enemy. We need roles for the three main characters, the best friends of the main characters, and many more. This will all be explained in great detail if you join and sign up," the teacher said. Everyone began to shout at once and ran toward the sign-up sheet the teacher was holding up. Everyone in the class wrote in their names. Brittany looked to where Charlene and Alvin had signed up. Alvin wrote his name in for the lead boy, and Charlene for one of the lead girls, the one the boy falls in love with. Brittany penned in her name under the character of the girl who is in love with the boy.

**-DRAMA CLUB LATER THAT DAY-**

Brittany grinned as she heard the names of the people who had gotten their roles. She, Alvin, and Charlene had all gotten the roles they had wanted much earlier in the day. She took that moment to glance at the boy she had to fall in love with in the play. His hair was falling in his eyes as he looked at Charlene lovingly. Brittany scowled and her fists curled at her sides. Then, slowly, she uncurled them and decided to talk to her counterpart instead of planning Charlene's death for making him so in love with her. She walked up to the boy with her pink converse boots squeaking against the floor.

"Hey Alvin," she stated. Alvin's azure-colored eyes floated up to her, peering at her from behind the tangled mess of hair in his eyes. Brittany felt like she wanted to scream when she saw the way it fell without his trying to make it look that way.

"Hi Brittany. Look…I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting to you lately…I don't know what's come over me," Alvin began, looking guiltily down at the floor. Brittany's heart fluttered inside of her chest as Alvin apologized to her. But her heart slowly sank again as she watched his eyes fall back to the new blonde chipette Charlene, whose last name sounded like a mash-up of three different stores in the mall.

"Yes…?" she asked, motioning for the red-clad to go on with what he had been saying.

"But I think I need to get away from all of this drama for a while…and I think I'm going to ask out Charlene," Alvin finished. He didn't meet Brittany's shocked expression. Her mouth was agape. She quickly closed it and nodded.

"Oh, that's…that's good. I think I'm going to go…," the auburn-haired chipette said, walking away quickly without another word to her counterpart. She felt tears stinging her eyes. For weeks she was trying to be the one to break Alvin out of his funk about being ripped away from Jeanette by Simon. At every single one of her tries, Alvin turned her away. Then, enter a new girl he hardly knows, and it seems like she could be the one to help. Brittany sighed and sat on a bench outside the auditorium and decided to read through the script instead of mope and feel sorry for herself.

_This script seems to just outline my life, _the chipette thought as she began to read. The character, Whitney Scopler, was hopelessly in love with a boy named Davin Villemes. But Davin was in love with another girl named Darlene Posthollaber. Throughout the whole thing Whitney is trying to prove to Davin that she is the one for him, while Darlene tries to end her attempts so she can have Davin for herself.

"This is really strange…," the chipette murmured, wiping away a tear. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the strange similarities the names of the characters bore to the people who had gotten the roles. _Whitney rhymes with Brittany…Darlene rhymes with Charlene…and Davin is close to Alvin, not to mention that Alvin has a father named Dave._ Something was definitely off – but what?

**-BACK WITH ALVIN-**

The red-clad chipmunk could sense the hurt he had just driven into his counterpart. He truly did feel bad for what he had just done. Guilt gripping him after getting a good, long look at the doors his counter had stormed out of, he followed where she had gone and found her sitting on the bench, mumbling to herself about strange things. He was about to get into her line of vision when a perfectly manicured hand landed on his shoulder. Alvin tingled inside just the slightest – he knew who had grabbed his shoulder like that. He turned around and was greeted by the smiling figure of Charlene.

"Hey Alvin, I'm Charlene, as you know already. I'm looking forward to working with you and Brittany in this play," she said. She gave him a smile. Alvin smiled back and began to fall under another trance as he stared at the blonde chipette. She giggled and gave him a somewhat sassy wink before walking off.

"Bye Charlene…," Alvin mumbled incoherently as he stumbled back, a goofy grin on his face. He then shook his head. _Alvin, do not let your feelings control you again._ _That's exactly why you're falling for her – to fill the void in your heart left by Brittany, and then Jeanette. _ He stopped thinking as he glanced over at the pink-clad chipette looking over the script on the bench. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and her icy blue eyes gave away the slight shock that was evident.

"Britt?" he asked. Brittany's head snapped in the boy's direction, a scowl replacing the look that was previously on her face. Alvin glanced at the floor awkwardly as he took a seat next to Brittany and actually got a good look at her for the first time in a few hours. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom of her ponytail and she had her bangs pushed off to the right, partially covering her eye. She wore light pink eye shadow and light pink sparkly lip gloss. She had on a hot pink off-the-shoulder short-sleeved shirt with a curlicue B on it in white and a light pink tank top underneath. She also had on pink jean shorts and white stockings underneath, and hot pink converse boots.

"What?" she finally snapped. His gaze shifted to her annoyed and still hurt look. Alvin said nothing.

"I thought so," the chipette next to him said, returning her eyes to the script on her lap. Alvin didn't notice her bite her lip.

_Why on Earth am I being so harsh to him? _


End file.
